


Aftermath

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homophobia, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex and Kara deal with the aftermath of Lena, Clark and the Luthor's, General Lane returns to cause trouble and Alex discovers something Kara never told her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Now I know you are wondering why this "Episode" came so soon, it is because I won't be doing any writing tomorrow because I'll be playing Resident Evil 3 Remake... unless I do decide to take a break and do the next "Episode"
> 
> But in the event I don't, please enjoy this.
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

2 days had passed since Clark’s betrayal and Lena’s Luthor’s death, Superman’s popularity had took a sharp decline after he was heard to have betrayed Supergirl, 2 days since Alex revealed came out as Superwoman and but since then Superwoman hadn’t been seen and J’onn had been filling in for Supergirl, Kara in the meantime was sitting on the couch alone with her thoughts whilst Alex was at the DEO in her lab.

Kara had barely spoken since 2 days ago and Alex knew that Kara was doing what she always did, blaming herself for the actions taken by her cousin and Lena, even though Mxyl-something or other had shown Kara the truth, shown that Lena would always betray Kara, Kara continued to punish herself for Lena’s actions, it annoyed Alex when Kara put all the blame in herself but at the same time she admired Kara for it too.

On the 3rd day Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment, she had finally had enough and decided to talk to Kara and try to get her girlfriend to open up to her, failing that then Alex would try and convince Kara to see the DEO therapist, using her key and slipping it into the lock Alex turned the key and it clicked, the door opened and Alex stepped inside and once again Kara was sitting on the couch.

Walking over to Kara with a heavy sigh Alex sat down beside her girlfriend and took her hand “Hey” she greeted with a smile.

Turning to Alex with a loving smile Kara greeted her “Hey babe” she whispered, she looked as if she hadn’t slept for the past 3 nights since everything that had happened with Lena and Clark.

Giving Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze Alex sat there for a while “Please talk to me Kara” Alex said, Kara kept quiet at first as she sat there with her hands in Alex’s hands, Alex leaned her head to the side “Kara, you need to stop blaming yourself” Alex stated firmly, she hated it when Kara was like this “Lena made her choice, as did Clark… you can’t keep on blaming yourself for them”

Looking Alex in the eyes Kara shook her head “I’ve made peace with that Alex, I made peace with Lena’s choice and I know that it wasn’t my fault” she said.

“Then why are you being so hard on yourself?” Alex asked “Is it Clark?”

Kara shook her head “No” she answered, releasing Alex’s hand as she rose to her feet “Clarks decision was his just as Lena’s decision was her own” she stated “I’m pissed at them mostly” she said.

“Then why are you being so hard on yourself?” Alex asked confused.

Kara looked at her shoes “I… I’m worried” she admitted “That one day you’ll be disappointed in me” she revealed.

Her mouth dropping open Alex stared at Kara in stunned shunned shock, smiling sadly Alex walked over to Kara and gently placed her hands on Kara’s hips, pulling Kara close to her body Alex held her girlfriend tight “You listen to me, you will never disappoint me” she said.

“I just… I just don’t want to let you down” Kara replied as she wrapped her arms over Alex’s shoulders and her hands ran through Alex’s hair, Alex moaned as Kara’s fingers ran through her hair and rubbed her scalp.

“That will never happen” Alex replied, brushing a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear, her fingers grazing Kara’s cheek, Alex leaned in and her lips found Kara’s, Kara moaned as she pulled Alex in and deepened the kiss, her lips parting as Alex’s tongue entered her mouth, swallowing a moan from Kara; Alex’s tongue continued to move against Kara’s as her hands moved lower and gripped Kara’s ass through the fabric of Kara’s jeans.

Slowly Alex backed Kara up against the wall, though it was a little too rough and Kara’s back roughly collided with the wall, the wall cracked and broke apart showering the both of them in debris as their kiss became much more intense, their breathing becoming heavier as their tongue’s moved against one another, Alex lifted Kara up off the floor but kept Kara’s back pressed against the wall.

On instinct Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips as their kiss became sloppy and frantic, the wed sound of their kiss, their heavy breathing and moaning filling the room as Alex Kara pinned against the wall, Alex carried Kara into the bedroom and she kicked the door shut behind her.

The following morning:

Alex and Kara lay in bed wrapped un each other’s arms, completely naked and soaked in sweat, Alex’s lips on Kara’s neck, kissing and nibbling on the most sensitive area making Kara moan as she tilted her head to the side, Kara giggled as Alex rolled on top of her and kissed Kara’s neck and throat, soon though their moment was interrupted by the sound of their cell phones ringing.

Kara whined petulantly as Alex growled, keeping Kara pinned beneath her body, Alex straddled her girlfriend and grabbed her cell phone as Kara reached out and grabbed her phone which was still within reach, Alex answered her phone with a growl “Hello J’onn” she greeted.

“Hey Alex, I need you down here… General Lane is coming in and they are demanding the presence of Superwoman” J’onn greeted “Plus their demanding Supergirl’s attendance because General Lane wants to test his new weapon on her.

Nodding her head Alex forced a smile “Okay, thanks J’onn… I’ll be there soon” she said.

Kara was looking at her phone “Board members are calling me in, concerning Cat’s decision to make me in charge” she said.

“Well don’t take any shit off them” Alex said firmly.

Kara nodded as she looked up at her girlfriend “What was that about?” she asked as she motioned to Alex’s phone.

Alex shrugged “Oh nothing, Just more DEO reports to go through” she said, she felt bad for lying but after what had happened with Lena and Clark, Alex decided that Kara deserved a break and time to just be Kara Danvers and not Supergirl, to not be the cousin of the boy scout that betrayed her and nearly got her killed, just Kara.

Kara seemed to buy the lie and she nodded her head before whining “Why can’t we just stay in bed?!” she asked petulantly.

Chucklingly at how childish her girlfriend sounded Alex leaned in and kissed her lips “How about, once I am finished with the reports… I’ll pick you up and we’ll take a ride on the coast” she offered.

Grinning like an idiot Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders “I love that idea” she said.

“I thought you would” Alex replied “Remember, don’t let the board members try and put you down… Cat chose you to run CatCo News” she said before slipping off the bed with Kara, Kara walked towards the shower as Alex slapped her ass “And hurry up in there” Alex joked, instead she got yanked into the shower by Kara, their laughter rang out through the apartment followed by moans and screams, when they got out a few minutes later they both felt more dirty than when they went in.

DEO:

Alex arrived dressed in her Superwoman suit, her black wig flowing down to her shoulders as she made her way over to J’onn “Hey J’onn, where is he?” she asked.

J’onn pointed to the briefing room “He’s in there” J’onn replied “Where’s Supergirl?” he asked.

“She’s not coming” Alex answered as she stalked towards the office “Supergirl needs a break after everything that has happened” she said.

J’onn opened the door and Alex stepped inside the briefing room and J’onn followed her into the room and closed the door behind him, General Lane was standing there with his back towards them and Lucy standing at his side, slowly she turned to her and sneered “Another freaking alien” he spat “And to top it all off… a dyke”

“Careful General, unlike my girlfriend I have no problem in killing you” Superwoman spat “And I know places where they would never find your body” she said thinking how the Phantom Zone would come in handy for this asshole.

“Where’s Supergirl, I have a new weapon to test on her” General Lane stated.

“My girlfriend is not coming; she doesn’t even know you and your daughter is in town” Superwoman replied.

General Lane “Aww the loving girlfriend being protective” he sneered “Disgusting how you filthy dykes parade yourself about” Homophobia wasn’t new to Alex, she had many incidents involving Homophobia, some of which Kara wasn’t aware of back when Alex was dating Maggie, Alex never wanted Kara to worry and she had gotten used to it all now.

“If your done with the homophobic smears General Lane, can you please get to the point before I die of boredom” Superwoman retorted.

“We wish to test a new weapon for the U.S Armed forces and seeing as Supergirl isn’t here… let’s test it on you” General Lane replied.

Superwoman looked at J’onn before focusing on General Lane “Bring it on” she answered.

CatCo News:

Kara arrived at the board meeting dressed in a yellow cardigan, navy blue dress, glasses and her hair was tied back in a pony tail and blue heels, she stood before the board members as they glared at her, some of them were not happy that Cat Grant had chosen her to be in charge of CatCo News and Kara stood there for a while as questions were thrown her way but Kara didn’t back down.

She had learned a lot in the time she had assisted Cat Grant, so Kara sat at the head of the board table with her hands in her lap looking amused by the questions and smears thrown her way, looking at the nearest board member Kara smiled to him sweetly “So tell me… how’s your wife?” she asked curiously.

The board member looked curious “She’s fine” the board member responded, the board member looked to be about in his 60’s with a full grey beard and short grey hair, his physique was slightly pudgy compared to the other members of the board members.

Kara continued to smile sweetly at him “That’s good to hear, so tell me… how is Miss Taylor?” she asked.

Kara watched in smug satisfaction as the board member paled at the mention of Miss Taylor, turning to another board member Kara made another example why she shouldn’t be messed with to bring the board members to heel, by the end of it the board members were as scared of her as they were of Cat Grant, Kara didn’t feel happy about that though, it wasn’t as satisfying as she thought it would be.

Once the board meeting was over Kara sat at her desk, the bullpen outside her office was buzzing with excitement, everyone talking as the picture of Superwoman on the screen, Kara knew she had to do something, so she called in the senior staff and handed out assignments, Kara chose a photographer to try and get pictures of Superwoman, gave the reporters their task in trying to score an interview with the new hero and made sure to reserve the next front page issue booked for Superwoman.

Once the assignments were handed out Kara texted Alex:

_K: Hey Baby… how is work at the DEO? Xxxx_

_A: Tedious, just more DEO reports honey, how is your first day? Xxxx_

_K: Going great, in fact I need a favor baby tonight babe. Xxxx_

_A: Anything, what’s up? Xxxx_

_K: I need a front-page picture for CatCo News in the next issue Xxxx_

_A: You want me to pose for the camera? Xxxx_

_K: I wouldn’t ask but right now everyone in the city is asking who Superwoman is, no interview… just a picture Xxxx_

_A: You know I’ll do anything for you but in this case… what’s in it for me? Xxxx_

_K: Anything you want baby Xxxx_

_A: Anything huh? ;) I got a few ideas Xxxx_

_K: ;) Uh huh… and what Idea’s would they be? Xxxx_

_A: Now that will be telling, but in this case… bring your suit and meet me out at the fortress Xxxx_

_K: Ohhh *Pouty face emoji* We’re not going to be sparring are we? Xxxx_

_A: No… No sparring and no playing hero either just make sure the suit your wearing is the one with the skirt ;) Xxxx_

_K: Ooooh and why do you want me to wear the skirt? Xxxx_

_A: I have something for us to use… something new I developed for the 2 of us Xxxx_

_K: Oh no *Nervous face emoji* what have you made this time? Xxxx_

_A: Let’s just say, I’m going to use it to make you feel very… very good Xxxx_

_K: See you later baby, love you Xxxx_

_A: Love you too Xxxx._

Kara smiled as she pocketed her phone before she went back to work, signing paperwork and she watched as everyone out in the bullpen run about and talking to one another, Kara went back to work, excited to be spending time with Alex later on this evening.

The DEO:

Alex pocketed her phone and she returned under the sun lamp, her suit stained in dried blood and there were multiple rips and tears in her shit and her black wig was on the table but singed having been burnt, the weapon General Lane used was a freaking cyborg meta-human tiger woman with a Kryptonite flamethrower on her right arm and a Kryptonite claw on her left hand.

And worst of all the damn thing seemed to learn her attacks and adapt rather rapidly too, Winn walked in and set her a fresh Superwoman suit and wig down on the table before walking out, giving her a smile though rather forced, he didn’t take kindly to the news that Alex and Kara was dating, his feelings for Kara continued to grow and the announcement that Alex and Kara was dating merely upset him.

J’onn walked in a few moments later and he smiled “That was some fancy fighting there Alex” he said as he sat down.

Nodding her head in agreement Alex smiled “It was, though I want to know is where the hell did he get ‘her’ from?” she wondered.

“I’ve never seen cyborg like that before, but I have identified her” J’onn replied “She was a meta human, born looking like a human tigress complete with fur and a serious bad attitude” he explained.

“Why was she in the system?” Alex asked confused.

J’onn exhaled heavily “She was a student at Midvale High” she revealed “Relocated to Midvale after you left, she was then subjected to bullying and was Kara’s best friend” he revealed.

Alex looked shocked “Kara never mentioned her before” she said.

“Because 6 months later after moving into Midvale and became Kara’s best friend, during their senior year Tigress had grown tired of the bullying, she then went on a rampage and attacked her bullies, she completely mauled them” J’onn explained “Until…” he stopped and handed Alex the report “Until Kara stopped her” he revealed.

Alex read the report, but she needed to confront Kara with this.

Handing the report back Alex slid out from under the sun lamp and she got dressed “I got to go, I promised Kara to a ride on the coast” she said.

J’onn nodded his head “Will you ask her about Tigress?” he asked.

“I will” Alex replied though discovering something that Kara kept from her stung, why didn’t Kara talk to her or at least tell her after they started dating?

CatCo News:

Kara stepped outside the main entrance of CatCo News and sure enough Alex was sitting there waiting for her on the motorcycle, Kara smiled as she walked over to the bike where Alex was sitting on and Alex handed the helmet to Kara, slipping the helmet on Kara straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around Alex’s hips and placed them on Alex’s stomach.

Alex smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend and she revved the bike “Ready?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Ready” she replied and soon Alex rode ahead, “I thought you wanted to go to the fortress?” Kara asked.

“And we will but I promised a ride to the coast, plus… we need to talk” Alex answered, she felt Kara tense up at those words, shaking her head Alex looked over her shoulder “Don’t worry, I’m not breaking up with you but something happened that brought something to my attention” Alex explained, sighing in relief Kara rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder and Alex rode onwards, riding her motorcycle with Kara’s body pressed flush against her back.

40 minutes later:

Alex and Kara were laying on the beach with Alex’s arms wrapped around her girlfriends body, Kara moaned as she tilted her head to the side as Alex kissed her neck before sliding her tongue across the smooth skin, Kara purred as Alex caressed her skin under her dress and Kara let out another soft moan as she pressed her body firmly against Alex’s as they lay there on the beach.

Soon though Alex pulled away and sat up, Kara sat up with her and looked confused “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about Tigress?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara.

Kara pulled back and she swallowed heavily “Where did you hear that name?” she asked.

“I heard about her today, General Lane’s new weapon” Alex revealed, Kara looked confused until Alex explained what happened at the DEO, Kara was fuming that Alex didn’t tell her that General Lane had come and threw insults at Alex before throwing his latest weapon at Alex, Alex explained the new weapon and who it was, she then revealed the J’onn got his hand on the record for Tigress which revealed Kara’s secret.

Sighing heavily Kara looked at the horizon “I… I told you about her because I never wanted to remember her” Kara answered “Lena’s betrayal stung but she wasn’t the first betrayal I’ve went through”

“Tigress” Alex answered knowingly.

“And others” Kara answered as she picked up a shell beside her “But Tigress… she was my first failure” she said.

“You got to stop blaming yourself, I’ve read the report Kara… Tigress was being bullied on a daily basis” Alex answered.

“I tried to get her to open up to me… but she wouldn’t” Kara answered.

“You tried your best Kara, in the end though you can only do so much” Alex placed a hand on her girlfriends’ shoulder “You can’t help somebody that doesn’t want to be helped”

Kara leaned into Alex and rested her forehead against Alex’s shoulder before she began to fall into the story of what happened with Tigress.

In the meantime:

Maxwell Lord returned to National City and was standing in his new office, with Lex, Lillian and Lena Luthor gone, it left L-Corp ripe for a take-over, he sat in his new office and leaned back in his chair as he gazed at the red rock in his hands, smiling to himself Maxwell looked at the man in the office with him “So, you can get this into Supergirl’s locker?” he asked.

“Yes, how much are you offering?” the mysterious man wearing DEO uniform asked.

“$50’000 up front, if you do this… then you will get another $250’000” Maxwell replied.

“Consider it done but forgive me for asking… what makes this Red-K more dangerous?” the agent asked.

“Ordinary Red-K takes away their inhibitions and act on their darkest thoughts” Maxwell Lord replied “This as you can see… is modified Red-K” he handed it to the agent “This Red-K instead reverses the personality traits, totally good Supergirl becomes totally evil” he said “Because this is not just a Red-K rock, it’s an incubator for my creation” he explained “My Red-K parasite” he revealed “It enter through her mouth and latch itself onto the top of her spine” he explained.

“I can slip it into her locker, she keeps a locker there” the agent replied as he picked up the red-k rock and the envelope containing his $50’000 in cash and he left the office.

Maxwell turned to the window and gazed at the city before him “Oh this is going to be so fun” he said.

A sinister smirk on his face.

Unbeknownst to him though that the agent had other plans.

He slipped the Red-K into a different locker.

He slipped it into Alex’s locker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this "Episode" of the series
> 
> Now Don't worry, the next part will feature Smallville Style Supergirl flashback because I've always wanted to do something like that, I find the idea of Smallville Style Supergirl most intriguing and exciting, then we have some more Kalex romance and for the cliffhanger... it will be Red-K Alex's arrival.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your comments.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina


End file.
